100 Drabbles From Panem and Beyond
by some managed mischief
Summary: 100 centering around the Hunger Games characters! For the 100 Themes challenge! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Introduction

_**Here's the 100 Themes challenge. It is 100 one-shots about:**_

_**1. Introduction**_

_**2. Love**_

_**3. Light**_

_**4. Dark**_

_**5. Seeking Solace**_

_**6. Break Away**_

_**7. Heaven**_

_**8. Innocence**_

_**9. Drive**_

_**10. Breathe Again**_

_**11. Memory**_

_**12. Insanity**_

_**13. Misfortune**_

_**14. Smile**_

_**15. Silence**_

_**16. Questioning**_

_**17. Blood**_

_**18. Rainbow**_

_**19. Gray**_

_**20. Fortitude**_

_**21. Vacation**_

_**22. Mother Nature**_

_**23. Cat**_

_**24. No Time**_

_**25. Trouble Lurking**_

_**26. Tears**_

_**27. Foreign**_

_**28. Sorrow**_

_**29. Happiness**_

_**30. Under the Rain**_

_**31. Flowers**_

_**32. Night**_

_**33. Expectations**_

_**34. Stars**_

_**35. Hold My Hand**_

_**36. Precious Treasure**_

_**37. Eyes**_

_**38. Abandoned**_

_**39. Dreams**_

_**40. Rated**_

_**41. Teamwork**_

_**42. Standing Still**_

_**43. Dying-**_

_**44. Two Roads**_

_**45. Illusion**_

_**46. Family**_

_**47. Creation**_

_**48. Childhood**_

_**49. Stripes**_

_**50. Breaking the Rules**_

_**51. Sport**_

_**52. Deep in Thought**_

_**53. Keeping a Secret**_

_**54. Tower**_

_**55. Waiting**_

_**56. Danger Ahead**_

_**57. Sacrifice**_

_**58. Kick in the Head**_

_**59. No Way Out**_

_**60. Rejection**_

_**61. Fairy Tale**_

_**62. Magic**_

_**63. Do Not Disturb**_

_**64. Multitasking**_

_**65. Horror**_

_**66. Traps**_

_**67. Playing the Melody**_

_**68. Hero**_

_**69. Annoyance-**_

_**70. 67%**_

_**71. Obsession**_

_**72. Mischief Managed**_

_**73. I Can't**_

_**74. Are You Challenging Me?**_

_**75. Mirror**_

_**76. Broken Pieces**_

_**77. Test**_

_**78. Drink**_

_**79. Starvation**_

_**80. Words**_

_**81. Pen and Paper**_

_**82. Can You Hear Me?**_

_**83. Heal**_

_**84. Out Cold**_

_**85. Spiral**_

_**86. Seeing Red**_

_**87. Food**_

_**88. Pain**_

_**89. Through the Fire**_

_**90. Triangle**_

_**91. Drowning**_

_**92. All That I Have**_

_**93. Give Up**_

_**94. Last Hope**_

_**95. Advertisement**_

_**96. In the Storm**_

_**97. Safety First**_

_**98. Puzzle**_

_**99. Solitude**_

_**100. Relaxation**_

_**All for Hunger Games! **_


	2. Love

**Love**

Gale was in love with Katniss. Ever since before her Reaping he thought this. He was planning on telling her after the Reaping that day, but then stupid Bread Boy had to come in and ruin it all.

Gale watched as Katniss slowly fell in love with Bread Boy. He was powerless to tell her how he felt as he watched her fall for a baker on the screen in the square. He still remembers how it felt to see her kiss him. How stupid she was to fall in love with someone who she could never be with. At least one of them would be dead within a few days.

But then they both came home. Katniss and Peeta seemed to have grown apart. Gale hoped that perhaps Katniss had been faking in the Games, and she didn't love Peeta. Maybe she could still love him.

When she took care of him when he was whipped, his hopes grew. The look in her eyes was the same way he used to see his mother look at his father. Her eyes were filled with love.

But then, she was Reaped again for the Quarter Quell. Apparently, she was carrying Peeta's baby. That didn't seem like Katniss's style, but when Peeta mentioned the toasting, and how they did it in secret, Gale was as convinced as everybody else that she was pregnant.

Again, Gale was forced to watch as Katniss and Peeta flirted with each other and had overly romantic moments. Although, Gale was halfway glad that Peeta was there to keep Katniss away from that Finnick Odair.

When the Victors broke out of the Arena, Gale knew that the Capitol would be in District 12 very soon. Luckily, Gale was in the square, and it was easy for him to raise the alarm. He got as many people out as possible, and made sure they all had food and water. When they got to District 13, he learned that Katniss was in the Hospital. This news excited him. He was glad she was okay. He felt guilty about the rush of happiness he felt when he learned Peeta had been captured by the Capitol.

As Gale watched Katniss worry over Peeta, at first he felt only jealousy. Then, he felt anger that Peeta had put Katniss through that. Eventually though, he felt resignation. Katniss obviously loved Peeta, and if that's what made her happy, then Gale would do anything to make that happen.

Gale rescued Peeta from the Capitol, and for a few minutes he thought KAtniss would be alright. But then they discovered that Peeta had been Hijacked. Gale, along with Prim, did his best to comfort Katniss, but it was obvious that the only thing that would make her feel happy would be Peeta.

After the war ended, Gale did his best to distance himself from Katniss. Peeta made her happy, and that was all that mattered. He lived in District 7, and he made a few friends there. Eventually, one of them became more than a friend. Gale realized that what he felt for Katniss was nothing more than the same thing he had felt for Prim, or his little sister. He loved her like a sister. She needed someone kind and gentle to calm her down, and Gale couldn't give her that. Peeta could.


	3. Light

**Light**

Buttercup mewed. The walls shaking and the loud noises were scaring him. Prim cuddled him in her arms. She always made him feel better. Suddenly, there wan't any warmth where Prims arms should be. He hissed in contempt for the whole situation. Suddenly, a dot of light on the wall caught his eyes. He batted at it in curiosity. The light moved.

_What the devil is going on here? _Buttercup thought. **(As you're reading this, imagine Snape's voice from AVPM)**

He lunged for the light, hoping to entrap it in his paws. Success! But wait! The light was on top of Buttercups paws. Is this some type of luminescent insect?

Buttercup prowled towards the phenomenon that he had discovered. He flicked his tail in anticipation of the catch. He leaped towards the light, pinning it under his paws. He slowly lifted up his paw to observe this light, but the light wasn't there. Buttercup searched for it until he saw it resting on a human foot. Prims foot.

Prim was holding a metal stick with a light at the end. She was surrounded by laughing people. They were all looking at Buttercup. Buttercup made his tail stick up straighter and flicked his ears up impressively. He needed to look good for all these people. He strutted over to where the light was sitting. Maybe, if he acted as if he wasn't interested in the light, the light wouldn't move. When he was a foot away, Buttercup pounced on the light. He let his claws out to better capture it. But the light moved away again.

_I will get you eventually, _Buttercup thought, and then he lunged for the light.


	4. Darkness

**Darkness**

Rue threw that green branches onto the fire, just as Katniss had told her too. The smoke billowed up from the fire. Rue disappeared into the bushes and ran to set the second fire. After she set it, she set off to set the third. She jumped from tree branch to tree branch, until she could see into the Clearing. Just as Rue was about to jump down from her tree, another tribute rushed intuit he clearing. She has a sly aura about her, and Rue decided to stay hidden in the trees. The girl walked around the pile of brush, trying to figure out what it was there for. She seemed to realize that someone would be coming to set it on fire, because she glanced around and ran off into the woods.

Then, Rue heard an explosion coming from the direction of the Careers camp. Katniss! Rue rushed off to the camp just in time to see the one of the Careers have a temper tantrum and snap one of their allies necks. Rue watched as the Careers left to go hunting. But thy were coming straight at her! Rue turned and ran. Eventually, she climbed a tree. Unfortunately, the Careers decided to camp right below her. Rue looked around for another branch to jump onto, but the only ones close enough weren't strong enough to hold her weight. She was stuck. Nowhere to go until the Careers left.

How long would they be there? There was no telling. Katniss would be worried. The Careers slept for most of the day, and once they leave, Rue climbed down from the tree and moved off to find Katniss. Rue whistled their signal to the mockingjays. She listened for any sign of Katniss. Rue thought she heard her whistle back to her and she spun around. She must have tripped some trap, because she was suddenly entangled in a net. Rue screamed and thrashed about, hoping to free herself.

"KATNISS!" Rue cried.

"Rue!" Katniss shouted back. "Rue, I'm coming!"

Rue sensed someone behind her, probably coming to kill her. Katniss broke through into the clearing. Rue reached her hand through the net to Katniss.

"Katniss," Rue said.

Suddenly, Rue felt a sharp pain coming from her back out of her stomach. Katniss shot an arrow over her head, and Rue heard it connect with whoever had put the spear through her. Katniss reloaded her bow and looked around for more attakers.

"Are there more, are there more?" Katniss asked her.

Rue knew for a fact that Cato and Clove had gone down to the river. She had heard them talking before they left her up in the tree.

"No," Rue said. Katniss didn't seem to hear her. "No, there aren't any more."

Katniss finally put her bow down, and Rue curled around the spear, hoping to lesson the pain. Katniss pulled out her knife and freed Rue from the net. Katniss examined Rues wound, and Rue could tell from the look in her eyes that she wouldn't live. Rue didn't want Katniss to tell her everything would be all right. Rue reached out and took Katniss' hand.

"You blew up the food?" she whispered.

"Every last bit," Katniss said.

"You have to win," Rue said.

"I will, for the both of us now," Katniss said.

A cannon sounded. Rue wondered if it were hers, but then she realized that she still felt the warmth of Katniss' hand in her own.

"Don't go," Rue whispered. She clutched Katniss' hand tighter.

"Of course not, I'm staying right here," Katniss said, as she moved Rue's head onto her lap.

Katniss brushed Rue's hair behind her ear. The small gestured comforted Rue somehow. It remended Rue of her mother. Thinking of her mother made her think of the songs that she used to sing to Rue before she went to sleep overnight.

"Sing," Rue whispered.

Katniss looked quizzical, and Rue wondered if she didn't hear her. Then, Katniss got a far away look, as if she was remembering happier times. Katniss gave a small cough, swallowed, and began to sing.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your eyes. And when they open, the sun will rise."

Katniss' voice was beautiful. Rue relaxed, and she felt her eyelids getting heavy. The pain in her stomach seemed to go away.

"Here it's safe, and here it's warm. Here the daisy's guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."

Rue's eyelids fluttered shut, but she continued to breathe. At least, she thought she was breathing. The pain in her stomach blocked almost all other feeling from her mind.

"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay. Then again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, and here it's warm. Here the daisy's guard you from every harm."

Katniss' voice was so quiet, Rue could barely hear it.

"Here you dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place, where I love you."

Rue hears the mockingjays take up Katniss' song, and Rue feels Katniss' tears on her face. Then, almost peacefully, Rue descends into darkness.


	5. Seeking Solace

**Seeking Solace**

Prims hands shook as she watched Katniss on the big screen in the square, dehydrated and slowly dying. Prim had come to town to sell some of Ladies milk at the Hob, but had stayed when she had seen just how bad a condition Katniss was in.

Prim felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see Gale, with the things he had traded in the Hob for in his bag.

"Are you okay Prim?" he asked her.

"Worried about Katniss," Prim said.

"Don't worry. Your sisters tough. She'll find water, and then she'll come home," Gale reassured her.

"Thanks Gale," Prim said.


	6. Break Away

**Break Away**

Plutarch Heavensby didn't know exactly when he broke away from the Capital state-of-mind. Honestly, he didn't care, as long as he had done it. But no, Plutarch did know. He remembered the moment very distinctly.

He knew that he had never been a normal Capital citizen. He never loved the Hunger Games, but he pretended to simply to fit in. He viewed the people in the Districts as people, not for tributes up for slaughter or a source of the things he needed to live.

He had always known that he wanted to work with the people of the Capital. When he told this to his parents they had told him the only way to do that would be to work in the Games. The thought had disgusted him, but he became an Escort to please his parents.

He escorted District Eleven. He was only eighteen, and the girl tribute was eighteen as well. Because he had never been entirely Capital, the girl, Kendra, and he had gotten along. The night she had gotten her training scores, he realized that he loved her. When he kissed her that night, he learned that she loved him as well. He supported her and got her many Sponsors. But, the Gamemakers had killed her with a Mutt. He had watched Kendra be mauled by a Capital creation, wishing he had gone into the arena in her stead.

That moment was when he had vowed to take revenge on the Capital, to make them pay for Kendra's death, along with all of the other tributes who had died untimely deaths. But Plutarch was patient. He became a person with power, as a Gamemaker, and soon joined the Rebel cause. So Plutarch Heavensby did know when he had broken away, and he did care.


	7. Heaven

**Heaven**

Heaven. Is there such a thing? She didn't know. But at that moment, this must be as close as a place on earth comes to it. Bright lights shone in her face, and the crowd cheered their appreciation. Her role was often underestimated in the grand scheme of things, but now all of Panem knew how great she was. She smiled and waved, making sure to wink at a few people.

She made a special effort to find her family and friends in the crowd. Waving at hem excitedly. Finally, her moments was here! Yes, the Crowning Ceramony for the 74th Annual Hunger Games was as close to heaven as Effie Trinket will know while on the earth


	8. Innocence

**Innocence**_  
_

_There she is, _I think

Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire. Finnick and I had talked about her in the mentor room during the last games.

"She's so innocent," I had said.

"What do you know about innocence Jo?" Finnick said skeptically.

"I pretended to be innocent for my Games, didn't I" I had asked him.

"I'll make a bet with you. If she gets out of the arena, whoever makes her the most uncomfortable will get five bucks," Finnick said.

Now, here we are, getting ready to get on our chariots. I see Finnick going over to talk to Katniss, who is wearing a black unitard. Maybe her stylist has given up on the whole fire thing. Katniss is good at pretending Finnick doesn't make her uncomfortable, but I'm looking for it, so I can tell.

After the Opening Ceremonies, I get in an elevator with Katniss and Peeta. I strip down. Ha! She's so uncomfortable. She isn't hiding it well at all. I smirk. Finnick's going to be so jealous.


	9. Driving

**I thought this was really cute. Here ya go!**

**Driving**

"Right! No left! Your other left!" Mags shouted from the passenger seat of the car.

"Why can't I just hire someone to drive for me?" Finnick asked.

"Because, you are not the spoiled diva the Capital knows you as. You can do things yourself," Mags admonished him.

Finnick rolled his eyes and continued driving. If you could even call it that. So far, he had almost hit fifteen people, and he had only been driving for twenty seconds. Mags had thought that Finnick should learn to drive himself around, since he planned on buying himself a car. So, for his sixteenth birthday, Mags had given him driving lessons. They weren't going well.

"All you need is a bit of practice and LOOK OUT!" Mags shouted.

Finnick had been about to hit a girl carrying rope in a basket. She fell backwards and the rope spilled out. Finnick stopped the car.

"Where are you going?" Mags asked him.

"To help her," Finnick answered.

The girl had dark hair and green eyes, She looked to be fifteen, only a year younger than Finnick.

"I'm sorry," Finnick said, helping the girl pick up her rope.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" the girl asked haughtily.

"Well, I just bought a car and-"

"Oh yes! The famous Finnick Odair can't walk on his own, and has to have a machine do it for him. How Capital of him," the girl sneered at him.

"Look, let me make it up to you. I can get you a new dress. Tomorrow's the Reaping. You'll want to look pretty," Finnick said,

The girl didn't want to accept anything from Finnick, but she did really need a new dress.

"Fine," the girl finally relented.

"Good. I'll meet you in the dress shop in an hour," Finnick said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Annie. Annie Cresta," the girl said,

The next day at the Reaping, the girl was very glad she had let Finnick buy her a dress, because she was called up on stage.


	10. Breathe Again

**Breathe Again**

Johanna gasped, the water rushing over her. She was in the Capital, being tortured using water and electric shocks. The water was all around her. She was drowning. She couldn't breathe. She felt a jolt go through her body as the socks ran through her. She passed out.

When she woke up again, she was already being readied for more drowning and shocks. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the tank she was in started filling with water. Johanna sputtered and coughed, trying without success to breathe.

The shocks came, but this time, she fought to stay conscious. The water drained form the tank, and Johanna collapsed to the floor. She coughed, finding relief in these brief times when she was allowed to breathe again.


	11. Memory

**Memory**

Annie crept towards the scuffling noises coming through the trees. Annie could almost hear Finnicks voice inside her head.

_Cresta! What do you think you're doing? You're in the Hunger Games, you don't go towards noises!_

Annie shook her head. If she didn't know any better, she would think she was going crazy.

Annie peered through the bushes and had to cover her mouth to stop herself from gasping at the sight before her.

Dylan, her District partner, and a Career were fighting. The Career was using a sword while Dylan used a spear. Annie watched, not daring to move. Dylan was much better suited for fighting than she was, and if she moved to run away the Career might hear and go after her. Or even worse, Dylan might be distracted and the Career might kill him.

But then, Annie wished that she had run when she'd had the chance. Because the Career's sword cut through Dylans neck, and Dylans head rolled off his shoulders. Annie covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her scream.

Annie thrashed about, until she felt strong arms restrain her. She opened her eyes, and her's were met with sea green irises.

"Annie," Finnick said.

Annie nodded to show him she was okay, and he pulled her into his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Finnick asked after a few minutes.

"I was watching Dylan die," Annie said.

Finnick didn't require anymore explanation than that.

"It's okay Annie. It was only a memory."


	12. Insanity

**Yes, I know I just did one about Annie and Finnick, but they are are amazing so I wanted to. Also, I I wanted to do this exact chapter for a long time!**

**Insanity**

"You know, I said the same thing when Finnick said that to me," Annie said to her three best friends.

Her friends laughed.

"It's kind of funny how of all guys do the same stupid things," one of her friends said.

"Yeah, but it can get annoying," another said.

Annie and her three best friends were chatting while Finnick walked Mags home after dinner.

Annie looked up at the door when it opened.

"Hey Annie," Finnick said.

"Hi Finn. I'm talking with my friends," Annie said, gesturing towards them.

Finnick smiled. "Annie, I love you, but there are so many things wrong with you."

Because has hard as Finncik tried, he couldn't get Annie to stop thinking her golf balls could talk.

**Me: I'm so funny sometimes.**

**Review Monster: I don't get it.**

**Me: Review Monster! Where have you been?! I've been updating chapters without you!**

**Review Monster: I thought that we've been over this! My name is Joe.**

**Me: Be quiet and let me introduce you. Readers, this is my pet Review Monster. He eats any readers who don't review.**

**Review Monster: Seriously? Non-reviewers just taste so bad!**

**Me: I need to get a Review Zombie...**

**Review Monster: You're going to replace me?!**

**Me: Yes. Hey readers! Anybody who can guess which story on fanfiction the inspiration for this chapter comes from gets virtual cookies!**


	13. Misfortune

**Misfortune**

"You jerk!"

"Serves you right."

"Go jump off a cliff," Johanna snapped.

"I can't do that, my admirers would miss me," Finnick smirked.

Johanna inspected her shirt, which Finnick had just spilled wine on.

"Pretty Boy, go get an Avox to clean my shirt right now, or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what? Throw a tantrum?" Finnick asked mockingly.

"I'll tell Annie that you love her," Johanna threatened.

"You wouldn't," Finnick said, glaring at her.

"I would. Now go get an Avox," Johanna said, smirking.

Finnick turned to leave, but spun around at the last second.

"Mason, are are officially the most annoying person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting."

**Me: Sorry for not updating sooner! **

**Review Monster: She was busy hiring a Review Zombie.**

**Review Zombie: RAAAAWWWRR!**

**Me: Update, or I'll send my Review Zombie after you!**


	14. Authors Note: PLEASE READ

Hey guys! I'm sorry to say that this is just an authors note. I know how much people hate them, but this has to be said. I'm really sorry for being really slow on the updates, but I'm really busy with school. I promise to update really soon. I'm actually working on a chapter right now!

I've also started writing a collaboration. It's a 24/24 collaboration, which means that 24 writers work together to write a story, with one other person organizing it. Usually, it's a Hunger Games story. If you are interested in reading it, the author whose account we are publishing it on is xXThisIsWarXx

The story is called This Is War as well. The character I'm writing is Emily, the girl from District Four. So go read it. Right now. And review on it. And follow and favorite and all that.

I promise to update soon!


	15. Smile

**Smile**

"And then we'll have a day to train you for the interview," Brutus says. "I hope both of you have some idea of your angle?"

"Of course I do," Clove says.

"Yeah, me too," I hastily say.

Clove raises her eyebrows at me. She probably saw through my thin lie. Clove never seemed to like me at the training center back home in District Two.

"I hope you do, because we don't have time to waste on choosing an angle," Enobaria says.

"Why because you're two busy sleeping with all of the Capital?" I mutter.

Enobaria glares at me, but I see a small twitch in Cloves mouth.

"I think I'll got o sleep now," Clove says.

As she leaves, I can see a smile on her face.

**Me: Here is some Clato, as requested! **

**Review Monster: Who requested Clato?**

**Me: A reviewer! It's no thanks to you that I even got a review! It's because of my new Review Zombie.**

**Review Zombie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Me: He can't say much, but since you can't see him, let me tell you. He's really intimidating! So review!**


End file.
